Komputer
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Istilah dalam komputer di kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo, gak jelas entah canon atau fanon, super pendek.**

**Komputer**

**Istilahnya dalam kehidupan seorang manusia…**

**~ Copy Paste ~**

Sasuke tak akan pernah mau mengikuti orang lain. Dia adalah sosok pemuda tangguh yang angkuh, yang merasa dirinya lah yang terbaik. Setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan pasti menuai banyak pertanyaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, sebagai sosok angkuh yang memiliki darah Uchiha, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Sangat berbeda halnya jika yang bertanya-tanya itu Hinata. Dia tak akan pernah mau membiarkan Hinata berpikiran aneh padanya. Biar orang lain begitu tapi jangan pada Hinata. Karena hanya Hinatalah yang penting. Hanya gadis itulah yang tak kan dibiarkannya lepas. Hanya Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

Suara lembut yang mengalun indah di telinganya membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia menarik Hinata, mendorong punggungnya, merengkuh gadis itu dengan dekapannya yang kian mengerat seiring waktu.

Wajah Hinata yang memerah selalu jadi pemandangan yang menarik buat Sasuke. Tangan kekarnya membingkai wajah manis sang kekasih, Sasuke tersenyum memandang lavender yang selalu bisa merefleksikan dirinya yang lain. Dorongan lembut menghapus jejak di antara mereka.

Langit malam bertabur bintang menjadi saksinya.

Masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke kembali merengkuh gadisnya. Berharap Hinata tahu kenapa hari ini Sasuke mengajaknya. Berharap gadisnya mengerti mengajak kencan di malam senin bukannya malam minggu; karena Sasuke berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Karena Sasuke tak akan pernah peduli. Dia bukan orang yang suka meng-copy kebiasaan orang lain dan mem-paste-nya ke dalam kehidupannya sendiri.

Karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tak akan pernah mau meniru dan selalu ingin ditiru.

**~ Delete Save ~**

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, "Tak apa," ujarnya.

Karena cinta selalu memafkan. Sasuke lebih memilih men-delete segala kesalahan Hinata, berusaha untuk memaklumi seorang pacar yang tak ingat tanggal ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri. Merasa miris, Sasuke mengabaikan fakta itu.

Senyum Hinata merekah, matanya berbinar, membuat Sasuke bergidik dalam tanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah kotak terjulur dari tangan manis sang Hyuuga. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan karena cinta juga Sasuke memilih untuk men-save kenangan saat ini bersama Hinata dalam direktori hatinya yang tak akan pernah dihapus.

**~ Next Back ~**

Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke akan membawa Hinata maju, memiliki masa depan bersamanya. Suatu hari nanti, bukan hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata seperti saat ini, tapi juga menggenggam kemudi hidup yang akan mengarahkan gadis itu.

Dia akan terus berada di depan Hinata untuk membuka jalan bagi gadisnya melangkah. Dia akan terus maju agar Hinata maju, menjadi tameng dan pelindung.

Sasuke juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan selalu ada di belakang Hinata. Mendorongnya, menyemangati, menyangga agar kekasihnya bisa tegap berdiri.

Sejujurnya, bukan hanya di next atau back, Sasuke juga ingin berada di tiap sisi yang Hyuuga itu punya. Harena hanya dia yang bisa, boleh, dan harus melindungi Hinata.

**~ Help Quit ~**

Sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, semampu ia berusaha, sebesar tekad yang terus membara dalam hatinya, ia akan terus berjuang menolong Hinata.

Kantung-kantung help yang dia punya tak akan habis buat Hinata yang meminta. Tangannya akan selalu ada untuk menyeka air mata, bahunya selalu tersedia untuk bersandar, dan lengan kokohnya selalu bisa melindungi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk Quit dalam hidup Hinata. Sasuke juga tak akan mengizinkan Hinata untuk quit dari hidupnya. Karena keluar berarti menyerah dan kalah; Sasuke adalah pejuang yang ditakdirkan untuk menang.

**~ Edit ~**

Jika Sasuke adalah kanvas, Hinata adalah kuasnya. Jika Sasuke selembar kertar, Hinatalah yang jadi penanya. Karena hanya Hinata yang mampu menorehkan tinta, merubah hati dan sikapnya, Mencairkan kebekuannya. Hinatalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengobrak-abrik dan meng-edit perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, tahukah Sasuke bahwa dia juga telah mengedit setiap rasa yang Hinata punya menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya?

**~ File Print ~**

Kenangan bersama Hinata selalu aman tersimpan di memori otaknya sebagai file-file yang terproteksi dan tak akan pernah terhapus.

Cita-cita yang ingin diwujudkan bersama Hinata, tersimpan di direktori yang terpisah. Ketika ukuran dan spasi serta waktu dirasa tepat, tinggal satu perintah print untuk mewujudkannya, dan gambar Hinata yang tersenyum di sisinya akan segera muncul dan menjadi nyata.

**Saat komputer terpintar diciptakan, kepintarannya tak akan bisa menyamai pemikiran manusia yang istimewa.**

**Ketika komputer mengenalkan kemungkinan dan mustahil, manusia mengenal angan, utopia yang semu, yang mewujudkan satu pemahaman baru, tentang sebuah mimpi yang ingin diraih.**

**Fin**

**Hell, yeah! Ide ini Haze dapat dari pesan singkat seorang teman saat malam Natal kemarin. Yah… semoga nggak terlalu abal.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
